


The Best Laid Plan

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: Kuroo was just tired. He had heard enough complaints about Sawamura for his whole life—even enough for the next seven generations—and he just wanted to put an end of it. But, he didn’t think it would go this way. It was supposed to be the best laid plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor) got me into MiyuSuga, and I feel like combining them with my other beloved cracked couple; KuroMuro.

“Can you believe Daichi forgot his room’s key _inside_? I had to come back and let him in. Unbelievable.”

“Sorry, I’m late. I gotta help Daichi to find his goddamn phone because he forgot where he put it. And it turned out the phone was in his pocket _all the damn time_.”

Kuroo had known Sugawara Koushi since high school, and he knew Sawamura Daichi since high school as well. Fate brought them to the same university, and since Suga and Sawamura were ‘best friend forever’, they decided to room together. Nobody thought that it was a bad idea at first, even Kuroo didn’t. Sure, Sawamura was _a bit forgetful_ , but Suga dealt with him for three years in high school. Everything should be fine, right?

It wasn’t. It wasn’t fine at all. Suga, who had the same chemistry class with him, always complained about Sawamura because apparently, he deemed Kuroo as the only person who knew them long enough to at least have a bit sympathy.

“I couldn’t get enough sleep. Sawamura was reading his freaking _shoujo manga_ and cried all night long.”

“He was binge watching a drama last night. It was horrible. I will need a very strong coffee. Probably with alcohol.”

On the other hand, Miyuki Kazuya was Kuroo’s partner for their lab project. The guy was fine, Kuroo liked him and thought they would be a good friend. That image lasted for two weeks, until Kuroo pointed out why he looked tired.

Kuroo forever regretted that question.

Sawamura Eijun was Miyuki’s roommate. This Sawamura was two years younger than Kuroo, and it seemed like he was a very, very loud person. It also seemed like that he was Miyuki’s _kouhai_ in high school, and entered this university with the same baseball scholarship as Miyuki, thus they rooming together.

“You know what, Kuroo? Daichi forgot to do _our laundry even though it was his turn this time_. I only have two more clean clothes. I’m so done with him.”

“I had enough. He didn’t watch or read anything last night, but he had this sudden urge to rambling about fictional relationship and didn’t let me had any sleep. I really had enough with Sawamura.”

Those last complaints got Kuroo an idea. Why didn’t he just introduce them to each other, so they could complaint about their own respective Sawamura to each other and he could be free? That was a pretty genius idea.

So, it was a Valentine party on Himuro’s place that night. Well, the title was Valentine party, but there only a few couples there. Himuro’s parties were always the best parties out there and college students only needed an excuse to take a little break between stressful classes and assignments. Kuroo was there because Himuro was his boyfriend so he would help him clean up afterwards, and probably  got some heavy make outs after as well. But that night, he had another mission.

“Only if you’re sure of what you’re doing, Tetsurou,” Himuro said after Kuroo told him his plan. He had this smile on his face, this all knowing smile, and Kuroo suddenly had a bad feeling about it. But Himuro didn’t talk him down, so he decided to just keep going with it.

“Ah, Kuroo! There you are!” Suga greeted him with a bottle of beer in his hand. The former Karasuno’s setter opened his mouth to say something but Kuroo held his hand up.

“No. I don’t wanna hear anything about Sawamura tonight,” he said, and Suga raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised that Kuroo knew that he was about to complaint again about his roommate. “If you wanna do that,” Kuroo continued, “I found you a perfect person. Miyuki!” he called, and Miyuki from across the room turned around to look at him. Kuroo gestured him to come closer and the catcher did as he asked.

“Miyuki Kazuya,” Kuroo said, patted Miyuki’s shoulder when he was close enough, “meet Sugawara Koushi. I believe you two will get along together.”

“And why is that?” Miyuki asked, smiled politely to Suga.

“Because you guys both know a guy named Sawamura and you _love_ to complain about them. Now, please do talk to each other, and spare me.” Kuroo sipped his beer with a proud grin on his face, and then spotted Himuro on the other side of the room. “Now excuse me. I wanna make out with my boyfriend. See you when I see you.”

Himuro was already waiting for him and let Kuroo slipped his hand around his waist when he approached. Himuro kissed Kuroo’s shoulder and then nodded at Miyuki and Suga. “Do you think they will get along for real?”

Kuroo didn’t bother to look at Miyuki and Suga anymore, leaned down to kiss Himuro’s neck instead. “They will. You don’t trust my instinct?”

* * *

Kuroo knew that he was a genius. Well, that was a bit overdramatic, but he knew that he was smart. Two weeks since he introduced Miyuki and Suga to each other, he was no longer hearing any complaints about Sawamura. He had a peaceful life.

Miyuki even introduced him to his Sawamura, the Sawamura Eijun, and he was such a bright kid. Reminded Kuroo of Bokuto in some ways and because he was weak with that kind of people, he agreed to tutor him. He was used to handle Bokuto, Sawamura Eijun was just fine.

It was one and half months now, being free with complaints of Sawamura, and he was having the best time of his life.

“You’re gonna jinx it,” Himuro warned him, smiling, but Kuroo just swatted his hand at his boyfriend. He wouldn’t jinx it.

The next week, he met Sawamura—Daichi—at the cafeteria. He sat down on the seat across Kuroo and Himuro, and he looked cranky as fuck. Before he had gotten the time to ask about was wrong, the other Sawamura—Eijun—sat down next to Daichi, with the similar cranky look. Kuroo raised his eyebrows at them.

“Can you please stop Suga and that good looking catcher,” Daichi said.

“Yeah. Miyuki-senpai needs to be stopped as well,” Eijun agreed, nodded eagerly.

“Er,” Kuroo looked confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Because they can’t stop fucking each other. _Every fucking time_. They don’t even care that I’m still in the room.” —Daichi.

“And also they’re so _loud_ I can’t even study and I’m so traumatized because I’ve walked in on them once and they _didn’t care_.” —Eijun.

Kuroo blinked in surprised, noticed Himuro was shaking next to him, clearly tried to muffle his laughter. Okay. He didn’t think it would go this way.

He jinx it indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine fic for MiyuSuga! Don’t you think it’s perfect? Their jersey number is both 2, so February is their month (W ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> But seriously, I really love these couples. KuroMuroMiyuSuga are all beautiful people with mischievous characteristics and I need more of them.
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse)! I don’t bite! XD


End file.
